Dragons (Jack Frost)
Dragons are enemies in the game Jack Frost. General appearance Dragons have legs and a body, and a dragon head which has a line of fur which goes down their body. They have nostrils and an eye, and breath fire. General game information Dragons have arms, so they can climb up ladders, and also walk on platforms. Fire from dragons can melt ice blocks in a line, depending on the direction it is fired. Dragons appear in later levels of Jack Frost, and can be extremely annoying at times. There are three types of dragons: green dragons, red dragons, and purple dragons. Green dragons Green dragons are enemies in Jack Frost. Appearance The green dragons are a dark teal colour, but are more easily classified as green. They have feet and a body, and a dragon head which has a line of fur that goes down their body, along with nostrils and an eye. Game information Green dragons walk back and forth on a platform. When Jack Frost gets too close to them, they will shoot fire over the ground towards him, melting any ice below the fire. The fire, if it reaches Jack Frost, will hurt him one health point. Green dragons can be frozen, as they lack horns. Their ability to breath fire does not lessen how long they stay frozen. There are similar enemies called red dragons and purple dragons, who shoot their fire upwards and downwards, respectively. Red dragons Red dragons are enemies in Jack Frost and the second type of dragon in the game. Appearance Red dragons are dark red and have a spike on their head. They have feet and a body, and a dragon head which has a line of fur that goes down their body. Along with this they have nostrils and a visible eye. Game information Jack Frost is prevented from jumping on red dragons and freezing them due to red dragons have a spike atop their head. Instead of shooting their fire horizontally, red dragons shoot it upwards when Jack Frost is on a block directly above them. These enemies can be nuisance as when they breath fire up, the fire will melt all blocks in a vertical line above them that have already frozen. They appear near the end of the game, and are very difficult to avoid. Jumping over a block directly below a red dragon will still count as the player running over that block. Purple dragons Purple dragons are enemies in Jack Frost. Appearance Purple dragons appear as usual Jack Frost dragons, having pink skin and red fur down their back. On their forehead are two small horns. Game information As opposed to green and red dragons, purple dragons shoot fire downwards whenever Jack Frost is directly under them. They, along with the green and red dragons are the most annoying enemies in Jack Frost, due to them being able to melt several blocks of ice with one breath of fire in a vertical line below them. Purple dragons appear in levels along with the red dragons. Due to the presence of horns, they cannot be frozen, and will damage Jack Frost one health point if this is done. Cameos * Factory skin - The metal body of a dragon appears. DragonFactory.png|The dragon in the Factory skin Gallery File:Dragon-0.png|A green dragon shooting fire. File:Red dragon-0.png|A red dragon shooting fire. File:Purple dragon-0.png|A purple dragon shooting fire. Category:Jack Frost Category:Enemies Category:Lists